Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a gaze detecting apparatus and method that detects a user gaze from an image.
Description of the Prior Art
With the development of an electronic technology, the use of various electronic devices has been increased and research into human computer interaction (HCI) has been actively conducted. In particular, various HCI technologies, such as voice recognition and motion recognition, have been used recently. In addition to these technologies, since the HCI using a motion of a user's pupil provides convenience and a high input rate, a technology of operating electronic devices, analyzing a psychological state, or tracking a user's gaze to operate the electronic devices has also been developed.